Without End
by hiddenspikes
Summary: It had been an eternity since I had had her in my arms and I wasn't going to stop until I knew every inch of her body as well as I used too.She was mine and I would be damned if I didn't show everyone that she was. SEQUEL TO HEAVEN HELP US.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TVD does not belong to me nor do I gain anything from writing this...it's just for fun. All lyrics belong to DOMMIN and I don't gain anything but an awesome playlist to listen to from that as well.**

**Note: if you haven't read Heaven Help Us then I'm pretty positive this wont make any sense. Also I apologize for any and all errors, this work is unedited except by myself, you notice any errors please let me know and I would be happy to fix them.**

** I am the stranger staring **

**At you and what you're wearing **

**May I undress you with my eyes? **

**Peel off your insecurities **

**Shed away your impurities **

**Expose yourself for what you are **

**Let's drink up the blood of young innocent love **

**Without End! **

**Living life totally lost inside you **

**Without End**

"Did you have to invite her?" Katherine Pierce was leaning against the counter in the kitchen bitching, as usual, about Elena Gilbert, the woman that I had fallen in love with and let get away from me five years before. Chuckling I licked my lips, playing with the piercing at the corner of them as I continued to cut the veggies in front of me.

"Of course she was invited." Turning my head to glance over at her I struggled to keep the scowl off of my face. "Jenna is her aunt. They're family, she's coming." Katherine hopped up onto the counter next to me, her blood red fingernails trailing over the black material of my button-up.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean you're magically gonna get back together." The corner of her lips curled up into a cruel smile before her nails were digging into the side of my jaw forcing me to look at her, "You're mine Damon and you're always going to be mine." Cocking an eyebrow at her I shook my head.

"Keep telling yourself that pet." I challenged her. Katherine opened her mouth to no doubt continue to bitch at me about her "ownership of me" or Elena but thankfully Ric walked in and saved the day.

"Elena and them just pulled up." He warned. When she had first left me Ric was the first person of the family to find out everything that was happening between the two of us and while he didn't exactly approve of our relationship he understood that I loved her, that I still love her. Setting the knife down on the counter I silently begged Ric to detain Katherine and made my way towards the front of the house. As I walked up the steps into the foyer the front door opened and there she was. Elena had barely changed in the five years since I had last seen her, sure she looked a little older but she was still her, still my Elena, still the woman that I loved. Time seemed to freeze as the door slid shut behind her and the bags in her hand fell to the floor.

"Hello Damon." She whispered and before I knew it I was crossing the foyer to stand closer to her. Swallowing I tried to find the voice that had somehow managed to disappear on me. Tilting my head I tried over and over to tell myself that she was really there that I wasn't imaging it. "Damon?" She questioned softly shifting foot to foot uneasily and briefly I realized that I was probably making her uncomfortable with the way that I was looking at her but I couldn't seem to help myself.."Don't look at me like that." She squeaked folding her arms across her chest but I couldn't help it, she was even more beautiful then I had remembered. Swallowing I scanned my eyes down her body settling briefly on her hands to make sure she was wearing no kind of rings before stepping forward and tangling my fingers in her hair. No conscious decision was made before my lips were on hers, hard and hot, tongue thrusting past them as I dragged her forward, my body demanding that I reacquaint myself with the woman who hasn't left my mind for a single moment since she had walked away from me. Elena held still for a moment before she started to respond, tongue meeting mine stroke for stroke, her hands clutching to the material of my shirt. Tightening my fingers in her hair I tilted her head to the side so I could push my tongue harder against hers, the familiar taste of her doing weird things to my body. Groaning I pressed my body harder into hers determined to show her how much I wanted her, Elena's answering moan telling me she wanted me too. Elena gasped her lips wrapping around my tongue, sucking at it slowly, her teeth tugging at my tongue ring. Pulling back slightly to take her bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it slightly I let my hands slide down to settle on her ass, pulling her body into mine. Trailing my lips down along her neck, sucking slightly at the skin Elena's fingers reached up to grasp at my hair tugging at it in ways that had my body arching, grinding slowly into her. This was familiar territory for us, hard hot and heavy, let your passions control everything that you do. Her back hit the wall of the foyer as I pulled her leg up to hook around my hips. It had been an eternity since I had had her in my arms and I wasn't going to stop until I knew every inch of her body as well as I used too.

"Damon." She whimpered her fingers tugging harder at my hair. "Give me a-" She moaned out as I nipped at her collar bone, drawing my teeth along the skin before sucking hard at it, intent on leaving my mark on her. I had been in hell since she had left but too stubborn, too prideful to go after her when I had been hurt so many times. She was mine and I would be damned if I didn't show everyone that she was. " I need to tell you-" She let out another breathy little whimper that shot straight to my groin, my hips rolling against hers again. Sliding one of my hands onto her hip I tugged at the collar of her shirt with my free hand, lips sliding along the upper swell of her breast, ignoring the sound of the door opening behind us, Ric had seen enough already to not expect any better from me.

"Mommy?" It was like dumping a bucket of ice water over my head. Elena gasped dropping her leg away from my hip her hands going to my shoulders to push me away. Licking my lips I turned to look at the door and there holding a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes was my younger brother.

"Stefan?" My brother smirked shifting the young girl on his hip.

"Hello Damon."

**_A/n-yes I know it's short but hey this is just the beginning chapter and the next one is going to be a hell of a lot longer. :) anyways as always please don't forget to review they mean the world to me and help to keep me inspired so I keep going. It you get a chance check out the band that the lyrics come from they're pretty awesome. Anyways that's a long enough rant. Until next time happy reading!_**


	2. I Still Lost

**Chapter 2- I still lost**

**I dread the defeat**

**Fairytale incomplete**

**It's so tragic, depressing**

**Do you love me**

**I'm still guessing**

**I've grown tired of the dance**

**And the death of romance**

**I'm bleeding, I'm dying**

**And you're hardly trying**

**Love, Trust**

**Crushed to Dust**

**And I gave you everything that I had**

**And I STILL LOST**

The bastard had the nerve to just sit there smiling at me as Elena stepped completely away, a blush staining her cheeks. Stefan leaned down setting the little girl on her feet before folding his arms across his chest.

"Long time no see." He chuckled softly his gaze traveling around the room, " I see you haven't changed the house all that much." I was puzzled struggling to come up with a sentence when the little girl darted past me and into Elena's arms, her small lips moving a mile a minute as she told Elena about some bug that she had seen in the gravel of the driveway. Torn between staring at my brother and the little girl that had ran into Elena's arms calling her mommy I was almost half relieved when I heard someone clearing their throat but lord knows someone up there must of really hated me cause there standing at the corner of the foyer one foot still on the stairs was Katherine, her customary "I'm a bitch" smile in place.

"We'll isn't this a cozy little picture." She drawled slinking up the last step and into the hallway, "Hmmm and Stefan, always a pleasure to see you." Her bright red lips puckered as she blew a kiss at my brother. Stefan smirked at her but Katherine had already moved on her gaze focused on Elena and the little girl in her arms. "You've got to be kidding me." She laughed, this malicious sounding little laugh that had me wanting to protect Elena from her. "When the hell did this happen? This has to just be the cherry on top doesn't it?" Katherine cocked an eyebrow at Elena and licked her lips before rounding on me, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a child?" She snarled her finger poking into my chest as she invaded my personal space. Drawing my eyebrows together I shook my head.

"I don't have a-" I began looking over at the little girl but then I started to really see her. Her jet black curls hung to her waist and her crystalline blue eyes could have been pulled from my own face. She smiled at me as I gaped at her, the dimples at the corner of her cheek a Salvatore family trait that had been passed on from my own mother.

Katherine licked her lips as she looked from Elena to me a moment before a bark of laughter escaped her cruel lips.

"Well isn't that just prefect." She sneered her arms folding across her chest, the position of her arms pushing her breast up and out. "You never told him did you princess."

"Fuck." I breathed turning my gaze towards Elena. Elena refused to meet my gaze as she ran her fingers through the little girls hair. Stalking up to her I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me and seeing all the answers that I needed before taking her hand and looking at the little girl. "Your mommy and I will be right back princess, stay with Stefan." As much as I didn't want to leave my daughter with my brother and my psycho ex-fiancé, Elena and I needed to have a very serious talk, sooner rather the later. Squeezing her hand I smiled a smile that I really wasn't feeling at our daughter before walking us back towards the back of house. Elena followed silently, shuffling her feet behind me like she was walking to her death. Passing by Ric I asked him to keep an eye on my brother and Elena's daughter before continuing up the stairs, the simple nod that he gave me and his lack of questions confirming what I was already starting to suspect. Ric had known that I had a child the whole time. Thrusting open my bedroom door I stood to the side and let her walk into the room before following her in and slamming the door behind me. Elena flinched turning to look at me as she worried the bottom lip that I had been sucking on not even thirty minutes before.

"Why didn't you tell me Elena?" I demanded, stalking forward and grabbing the tops of her arms. Elena shook her head and remained silent, doe eyes bright with unshed tears. "Did you think I didn't have a right to know that I fathered a-" For some bizarre reason I couldn't bring myself to say child, couldn't really admit that I was a father to myself, "Damn it say something!" I'd finally snapped when I couldn't stand her silence anymore, the tears in her eyes finally starting to spill down her cheeks.

"Damon she isn't-" Elena began wringing her hands in front of her as she tried to control her tears.

"Is she not mine then?" I questioned feeling sick to my stomach at the though of Elena having been with anyone else much less having a family with anyone else. Walking forward I took Elena's hands in my own to get her to stop fidgeting even if just for a second. "Is she mine?" I finally managed to breathe the words even as it felt like I was losing everything all over again. I had barely found out that I had a daughter but in that brief moment I had fantasized a lifetime, a family, a wife, Elena by my side never to lose her again and just like that it felt like it was being ripped from me...had I made an assumption too soon? Elena took a deep shaking breath and squeezed my hands before looking up at me, those damn eyes of hers locking me in as they always seemed too.

"She's yours Damon." The words were like the hallelujah chorus and a death sentence at the same time. What kind of father would I be, what if she didn't like me, what if she did. A thousand questions flew threw my head as the thought of being responsible for someone other then myself slammed to the forefront of my thoughts.

"Elena..." I murmured and then it didn't matter any more, everything just seemed to stop as I realized that not only was the woman standing in front of me the woman that I loved but also she was the mother of my child. Leaning down I tilted her head up, intent on brushing her lips with my own, needing to connect with her on that deeper level again, to do right by her, but instead of the soft fullness of her lips I was met by the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Damon wait, we need to talk about everything first." No good ever comes from that Goddamed sentence being muttered. Shaking my head I pushed my fingers back through her chocolate strands.

"It doesn't matter what happened, I wanna be there for you and for her." I knew that I had slightly messed up-okay who was I kidding I had royally fucked up- but I was determined to make things up to her.

"Its great that you want to be in April-Grace's life, really it is and as her father I won't deny you that but that's all you'll get Damon." She whispered shaking her head sadly, like it physically hurt her to say the words, " I'm with Stefan now and I will not be another Katherine. " Growling slightly I advanced on her a little, knowing that I was invading her privacy bubble and not really caring.

"You aren't like Katherine and you won't be like Katherine but you and I Elena we are far from over." Elena shook her head again and pushed past me to walk to the door of my bedroom.

"What we had Damon is all we will ever have, as I said, I'm with Stefan now, and you're just going to have to accept that."

"The hell I will." I growled out, stalking forward and tangling my fingers into her hair. My lips connected with hers roughly, the soft gasp she released the moment that my mouth touched hers the only invite I needed before my tongue was sliding along hers. I had lost her before but I was going to lose her again, Stefan, Katherine and anyone else who was against us be damned.

Elena whimpered against my lips, her fingers holding onto the back of my neck as my tongue plunged slowly over and over into her mouth, demanding that she respond to me the way that she used too. And briefly for a moment she was normal, my usual Elena from back before all the drama, her body responding to mine with a familiar enthusiasm. But all too soon she seemed to realized what she was doing and pulled back from me, her palm connecting sharply with my face, my teeth cutting into my cheek with the force.

"No more games Damon." She snarled in a perfect imitation of Katherine despite how much she didn't want to be her, "we are not children anymore and I won't play you're fucked up with games. If you touch me again I will take April-Grace and we will leave and you will never see her again, do you understand me." Elena didn't want for me to answer her before she was stalking out of my bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her. Swearing I sat down at the edge of my bed and took a moment to myself, they would be okay without me and I needed to get my thoughts in order. She had commanded me to stay away from her that much was clear, but the way that she had responded in the foyer and my bedroom said differently, it said she still wanted. Licking my lips I came to the conclusion that I wanted- no I needed her back and she might not be able to admit it but she needed me too. Realizing that I needed some kind of plan to remove not only Katherine from the picture but Stefan as well I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it on my own so I picked up my cell instead, I knew just the person to help me.

"Caroline, it's Damon...I need you to do something for me."

**A/n-Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, were actually gonna start getting into the actual plot of this one within the next chapter. As always thank you to everyone that reviewed they do mean the world to me and help me to keep going. If you guys ever have any questions for me please feel free to ask and I will get them answered ASAP. Sorry this chapter took so freaking long to get up I've been über sick lately. Anywho the next chapter is already outlined and will be up shortly. Until next time, happy reading!**


	3. One Feeling

**Chapter 3- one feeling**

**You can waste all the time that you want to**

**But it's not free, and it's following you**

**To the next thing that you choose to lose**

**But not me. **

**'Cause I have one**

**feeling now. **

**Turn me around**

**'Cause I have**

**One feeling, that's 'dying'**

**Keeps telling me I'm ready to go**

"You had better fucking love me after all the shit I do for you." Caroline looked like she had been through hell and was ready to kill someone as she came barreling into my room, her hands already on her hips. "Do you know what I had to up with on the way up here?" She demanded stamping her little foot making her look all the more like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "I mean first off Katherine, what the fuck is she still doing here? I thought you tossed her skanky little ass to the curb months ago." Chuckling softly I shrugged shifting slightly on my bed as I watched the petite blond grow angrier, she had just barely gotten warmed up, " and even if you hadn't who the hell does she think she is telling me that I can't come up here I mean hello it's not like you didn't call me here." Chucking her purse at the end of my bed she crawled up next to me and plopped herself down her arms folded across her chest. "Stupid cunt." She huffed out. Taking in a deep breath Caroline let it out slowly before turning to look at me, her eyes narrowed into a glare as she took in my look of amusement. "It's not funny Salvatore." Smirking I shrugged, Caroline was something else that's for sure.

"Katherine is here because she has no where else to go and I promised her parents I wouldn't toss her out on her ass. You know if it were up to me Id kick her to the curb and Hope the door knocked her in the ass on the way out...but that's not why I called you now is it Barbie." Caroline rolled her eyes before arching one of her eyebrows in a look that demanded that I start explaining myself. "Elena's back." Letting out a rough breath, myself, I slipped my hands behind my head and tried to relax myself as best as I could, " and she brought my brother with her."

"Honey if she moved on she moved on and you gotta move on too." Growling in frustration I sunk down lower.

"Damn it Caroline I'm not letting her go this time, fuck Stefan. Elena is mine, it's supposed to be her and I, not her and my dickwad brother and besides things have changed."

Caroline looked sceptical as she rolled onto her side to look at me. she had heard the Elena and I belong together speech so many times that she could probably recite it from memory.

"Changed?"

"We have a daughter." The words still felt completely surreal for me to be saying, I had never wanted kids and yet I already had one, a daughter that was old enough to speak for herself already. I was brought out of my musings by Caroline none to gently slapping my arm.

"You knocked her up!"

"That's beside the point Barbie. The point is that we have a daughter together and I owe it to Elena and to my daughter to try and make my family whole. I love Elena, and its time I fixed things I just need to get Katherine and Stefan out of the way, it won't be easy at all, it'll be difficult but that's why I called you."

Caroline shook her head her mouth gaping slightly like a fish before her lips narrowed into a frown.

"Difficult is an understatement! Being a cheerleader and student body president and miss mystic falls as well as having a budding social life all at the same time was difficult! What you are asking of me Damon is going to be down right close to impossible. Lord knows I can barely keep the slut-whore away from you as it is let alone adding Saint Stefan into the mix!"

"So you're not gonna help me?" I questioned softly feeling like I was losing hope. Caroline rolled her eyes at me before folding her arms across her chest.

"I never said that Salvatore. So sit back and watch the master work." I knew there was a reason that Caroline was my best friend with Ric, the whole picking me up off the floor after Elena left my ass notwithstanding. Hopping off of my bed she made her way to the door to my bedroom before she turned around and pointed her finger at me. "And you owe me big time! I'm talking like really big!" Smirking at me she slammed the door behind her, the few objects on my dresser rattling with the force. Rolling my eyes I rested back, knowing in the back of my mind that Caroline would do all that she could but I still needed to help her and then brilliance struck in the form of a soft knock on my bedroom door followed by a soft, "Hello?"

The door to my bedroom opened slightly and then my daughters small head was poking around the corner, her bright blue eyes wide with curiosity. Shifting I stood and waved my hand at her, signalling for her to come into the room. She smiled as she tucked her curls behind her ear, a gesture so much like Elena that it made my chest ache.

"Yes?" I questioned softly when she came to stand in front of me, her head tilted up slightly so she could take in my full appearance.

"You're Damon?" She asked rocking slightly on her heels as she watched me. I nodded cocking my head to the side as she fidgeted under my gaze. "You're my dad then?" Once again I nodded and she seemed to ponder about that for a moment before she was throwing her arms around my hips in a tight hug that left me feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Mommy has told me a lot about you even though Uncle Jeremy didn't want her too. He said that you were a word that only grown ups can say and that I got I trouble for saying, and mommy said that you were just confused and needed to grow up and pull your head outta your ask but I don't know what your ask is. And she also said that Grandma Jenna and Grandpa Ric just said that you need a bad wake up and that I could do it." She was glancing up at me as she rambled on and on about what all her family members had to say about me, most of it all bad but the fact that Elena had defended me was the only one that I was concentrating on, well that and the whole her calling Ric grandpa...I'd have to give him hell for that one.

"What's your name?" I questioned softly feeling like a complete ass as I knelt down in front of her the moment she released my hips. What kind of father was I going to be if I didn't even know my daughters name.

She smiled the dimples at the corner of her cheeks making her look like a miniature version of my mother.

"April-Grace."

And there is that clenching in my chest again as I think of how Elena did that for me. Reaching down I brushed fingers through her curls before smiling softly at her.

"That was my mothers name." I whispered softly not really knowing if I could do this feeling suddenly way over my head, "She would have loved you if she was still alive." April-Grace nodded and smiled and things felt a little easier in that moment.

We sat on the edge of my bed talking for lord knows how long, me getting to know my daughter, the feeling of drowning, of being in over my head disappearing with every minute that passed as I realised I could do it, I could handle being a father. The talking only stopped when my brother walked into my room. I could have killed him at that moment.

"You're mom is looking for you." He said barely acknowledging me and instead looking straight at my daughter. "Go find her darling." April-Grace looked like she wants to argue but instead she sticks her tongue out at my brother.

"You're not my dad and you're not in charge of me!" She snaps before she's running out of the room presumably in search of Elena. Stefan didn't follow her out of the room but instead leaned against the frame of my bedroom.

"I want you to stay away from April." He said folding his arms across his chest. "You haven't been there at all for her and I don't want you thinking that you can suddenly waltz into her life and just go and disappear the second that you think things are getting hard." Growling I rose, making my way towards him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" I snarled grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him forward, "you have no control over my relationship with my daughter and I will be damned if you tell me what I can do. I'm her father and I will be in her life." Stefan smirked as he looked over me, casually brushing my hands away from the front of his person.

"I've been more of a father to her Damon then you have. For gods sake you didn't even know about her until

a few hours ago. And when the going gets tough you run, just like dear old dad." Growling I took a swing at my brother not nearly satisfied enough when my fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head back roughly.

"Damon!" Elena's voice was sharp but personally I couldn't bring myself to care that much as I punched him once again. She reached up to grab my arm drawing me away from my brother as blood started to leak from his nose, the second punch having been aimed higher.

"How could you." I demanded turning on Elena as Stefan wiped at his nose. "I get that you moved on, really I was a bastard I get it by why him! Of all people you had to go to the one person that I hated more then I hate Katherine." Elena looked like she wanted to cry as she looked over me.

"I didn't know that he was your brother Damon, unlike you I would never personally do something like that to intentionally hurt you!"

Shaking my head I pushed fingers back through my hair.

"Unlike me? Unlike me! I would never intentionally hurt you and you know it. I loved you...I love you..." Elena glared at me as she folded her arms across her chest.

"And yet you fucked Katherine!" She yelled her eyes clouding with tears again.

"I haven't fucked Katherine since before saint Stefan, Elena." I snarled back, I really didn't want to be having this out in front of Stefan but it looked like it was too late to go back.

"The hell you didn't." She fought back her hand shoving at my chest as she lost her temper. "You came into the kitchen with wet hair the sometime she did, for fucks sake Damon she was wearing your shirt!" Shaking my head I glared at her. She really didn't understand that Katherine meant nothing, that while I had her I wouldn't have even looked at another woman.

"I may have been a complete jackass Elena but even I'm not that low." Reaching up to touch her cheek I stroked my thumb along the skin needing her to understand what she meant to me. Shaking her head she stepped back as reached for Stefan's hand.

"Whether you did or not doesnt matter; not anymore. I told you Damon no more games. What I feel for you doesn't matter anymore. Nothing has changed." And then her and Stefan were walking out of my bedroom, Stefan's lips curled into a smug grin that had me wanting to beat the shit outta him all over again. No matter what she said if she cared for me then that changed everything completely, it meant I had a chance of winning her back and I'd be damned if I didn't take it.

**A/n-MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here we are the latest chapter! As always thank you to everyone for the reviews they seriously make my day and help to inspire me to keep writing. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask, I'd be more then happy to answer them to the best of my ability. The next chapter should be up soon. Until next time happy reading.**


	4. Honestly

**Chapter 4- Honestly **

**_And it's only for my health_**

**_You've never forgotten, and I still believe in love_**

**_Honestly, I never thought I'd lose myself so deep inside you_**

**_I gotta breathe_**

_Damon?" Elena was standing in the doorway of my bedroom her lips curled down into a frown as she fumbled with the zipper on her jacket. "Why do we keep doing this?" She questioned softly before letting out a slow breath, "we keep going round and round in these never ending circles nothing changing everything hurting and I just don't understand it." Shaking my head I approached her, her warning about touching her ringing out in my head as I did._

_"What do you mean?" Reaching up I hesitantly placed my hands on her shoulders, nudging her head up so she would meet my gaze. Elena didn't answer me instead she surged up onto her tiptoes and pushed her lips roughly into my own. Her hand tangled in my hair as her tongue thrust past my lips, her petite body pressed firmly into my own. Shocked to my core it took me a moment before I was dragging her all the closer to me, my hands slipping down onto her ass, dragging her against my erection. Elena groaned, wiggling her hips against mine as she pressed her lips harder into my own, tongue stroking harder against mine. She pulled back from my lips despite my protests, and sank to her knees, her hands going to the button on my jeans. Nimble fingers tugged the front of my jeans apart before sliding down the zipper, her lips pressed against my covered stomach._

_"Elena?" I questioned softly, grimacing slightly when my voice cracked. Elena licked her lips as she looked up at me._

_"Please let me Damon." She whimpered pushing up my shirt and sliding her lips along my stomach, her tongue dipping into my belly button. "I want to taste you." My stomach clenched, my cock throbbing slightly as she tugged my jeans down my hips. If I wasn't hard before I definitely was now. Her hand wrapped around my shaft, pumping slowly, her tongue curling around my head, her eyes never leaving mine. Swallowing I pushed my fingers into her hair, groaning softly as she began to really suck, her tongue swirling around my cock as she did. Flexing my hips I tried to hold back but Elena's hand grasping at my ass encouraging me to thrust forward broke the control that I had barely kept in check. Elena moaned around my shaft, sucking harder, taking my cock deeper, my head nudging the back of her throat. Her hand squeezed my ass softly before sliding forward to stroke over my balls, rolling them slightly in the palm of her hands. My stomach clenched again, the need to cum pulsing through my body as-_

"Damon!" A rough slap against my shoulder had me jerking up and rubbing at my eyes.

"What the hell." I groaned, sight still slightly blurry from having just woken up.

"Wake your skinny ass up!" Caroline smacked my shoulder again, before tugging at my blankets. Quickly I grabbed the top of my sheets and tugged it back up towards my chest.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned and Caroline looked at me like I was insane.

"Come in its just blankets and its not like I haven't seen you half naked before what could you-" she flushed going bright red as she realised why I wasn't allowing her to pull them away. "Oh my god that's so gross." She squealed jumping away from me. Rolling my eyes I looked over her.

"Was there any particular reason why you woke me up." I was irritated from being woken up from one hell of a dream.

"You'll never guess what I just saw." She sing-songed stepping forward to sit on the edge of my bed. "So it might be a little easier to get rid of slut-whore and saint Stefan then we thought it was gonna be." She giggled then the sound almost maniacal, a strong reminder of why I never wanted to get on her bad side, " guess who I just saw practically fucking each other in the library." Cocking an eyebrow I looked over her waiting for her to keep going. Caroline was talking with her hands again as she continued, her finger pointing this way and that like the small gestures would help enforce her point. "Saint Stefan, not so saintly if the swear words that he was choking out were any indication and the dry humping of one Katherine Pierce just pushed it all the more...which by the way can you say nightmares from that image. Ewww." Caroline scrunched her nose as she sat back against the posts of my bed. "Yeah remember the whole you owe me thing, that's just doubled and you can blame that on me seeing your brother rutting against the whore like the dog that he is. I'm seriously gonna need therapy." Climbing off of my bed she walked to the end of my room and grabbed some jeans before chucking them at me. "Get dressed we have work to do." Rolling my eyes I pulled the covers off of my body causing Caroline to squeal and turn away from me blocking her eyes. "Oh my god seriously!" She snapped shielding herself from my view, "I don't want to see you naked!" Smirking I tugged on the jeans.

"Come on, you know you're curious as to what a real man looks like." Caroline growled throwing me the middle finger over her shoulder before she was throwing open my bedroom door.

"I've seen better." She finally quipped when I joined her in the hallway, "and as much as I know you'd like to keep talking about your penis we have things to do, namely talking to Elena." Groaning I pushed fingers back through my hair, half excited to ruin Stefan in Elena's eyes and half worried about hurting her. She wasn't all that hard to find, her petite body curled into my favourite arm chair in the den, her eyes trained on the fire in the fireplace. April-Grace was no where to be seen and I was thankful for that, things between her mother and I would probably become more then heated.

"Elena?" I whispered walking in and kneeling in front of her. The position would have been familiar had we been in reverse roles and I could tell by the flash in her eye that she recognised it...maybe things would be easier then I originally thought. "I need to talk to you... About Stefan." Elena's body tense after I said my brothers name, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"There is nothing to discuss where he is concerned." She grit out through tightly clenched teeth. Shaking my head I tried to start again, she might be stubborn to a fault but damn if I wasn't determined.

"Elena-"

"Damn it no Damon!" She snarled pushing to her feet and shoving me back on my ass, a move that had it been anyone else would have been a damn near death sentence. "I don't want to hear any of your bullshit any of your lies about Stefan. He already warned me. I told him that you were better then that that you wouldn't make up a bunch of bullshit about him, you were more mature but apparently I was wrong so no, I don't wanna hear any of your no doubt very well thought out lies."

"Elena..." I tried again but she was hearing none of it, her lips curled down into a frown.

"I'm done." Wrapping her arms around her side she stared down at me her expression a cross between disgust and pity, something that I had never wanted to see directed at me. "The wedding is in less then a week. I don't wanna see you I don't wanna hear from you I want nothing to do with you and after the wedding I'll have my lawyer contact you about setting up and agreement to see your daughter but that its, no more." And then my beautiful Elena was squaring her shoulders and looking everywhere but at me as she walked out of the room.

A sudden clapping had my head jerking towards the doorway and Stefan leaning against the frame.

"Shit I couldn't have planned that better myself if I had fucking scripted the whole thing." He gloated licking his lips as he practically strutted into the room. Growling at him I rolled to my feet, determined to beat the shit out of him but Caroline beat me to the punch quite literally.

"Mother fucker!" She squealed bouncing around and shaking her hand after delivering a punch to his smug looking face."Son of a bitch!"

Stefan looked like the punch had barely phased him which honestly considering it was Caroline it probably didn't. Brushing past Caroline he walked over until he was standing toe to toe with me, the corner of his lips curling into a maniacal looking smile.

"Isn't karma a bitch." He licked the corner of his lips, wiping away the little bit of blood that Caroline's rings had drawn. "You took everything from me and now you get to sit back and watch as I take everything from you. " He clicked his tongue and stepped back slightly, before shrugging. "And the real kicker for you I'm sure is Elena is gonna give it to me willingly too." I wanted to hit him, I was going to hit him but then April-Grace came skittering into the room and I'd be damned it I was violent in front of her.

"Moms looking for you Mr. Stefan." She said skipping up and grabbing for the bottom of his shirt, tugging slightly at the shirt tails. Stefan nodded and ruffled her hair, a move that had my daughter looking like she wanted to murder him almost as much as I wanted too. The second that Stefan was out of the room she was sticking her tongue out at him, the fire that I loved about Elena reflected so much in that moment. Shaking her head she turned towards me. "Mommy wasn't really looking for him I just wanted him away cause you looked really mad daddy." Holding her hands behind her back she fumbled with something from the front of her jeans, under her shirt for a moment before coming out with a cellphone. "If he asks I didn't have it!" Nodding I took the phone as she held it out to me, "now he'll keep looking and looking and he'll get mad and mommy will see that he isn't nice and uncle Jeremy will kick him out and you and mommy will kiss again and it'll be like in my story book." Nodding once more I reached down to stroke her head before looking towards the door.

"Go fine uncle Jeremy princess, miss Caroline and I need to have a talk." April-Grace nodded and skipped her way back out of the room. It took Caroline less then a minute to get to my side and pluck Stefan's phone out of my hand.

"Now lets see what saint Stefan's been up too." She murmured as she unlocked the phone and opened his texts. "Boring boring boring... God where's all the dirt! There has to be something in here!" Sighing she continued scrolling when the phone in her hand started to ring, the annoying voice of some pop star or another crooning about her lost love. Pressing the button on the side to silence the annoying ring tone she tilted the phone towards me. "You gotta see this." And there blinking up at me was a name that I hadn't heard or seen in over five years. Klaus. It couldn't be the same man could it? And if it was then how the fuck did Stefan know him.

**A/n- so happy late new year, this should have been up on the 1st but alas the babies accidentally deleted it so here we are three days late with a chapter that's nothing like the one that I originally wrote but oh well! As always thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited and followed they alway mean the world to me, the good and the bad no matter your thoughts please let me know, the very much so help with my writing. I don't do this often but I wanted to say thank you to _mak75231_, your review totally made my day and helped in not wanting to kill someone when rewriting this chapter. Anyways enough ranting, the next chapter should be up within the next few days as I have the whole story outlined completely! Please don't forget to review and until next time happy** **reading!**


	5. Dark Holiday

**Without End chapter 5- Dark Holiday**

**_Here we are in the shadow of night_**

**_As we Surrender to temptation all right_**

**_Because I want what I want and I'm gonna get it_**

**_And I don't care where or how_**

"It feels like were in a spy movie or something." Rolling my eyes I tried to keep from snapping at Caroline as she bounced, like a cheerleader on crack, in the seat next to me. Lord help me it was taking everything in me to keep from killing her.

Following Stefan hadn't been all that hard, the idiot wasn't exactly stealthy and he took Katherine alone with him when he went. The phone call that had started the so called spy mission as Caroline had dubbed it had peaked out curiosity when a voicemail had been left minutes after Klaus' name flashed across the screen. Caroline, the nosy little brat that she was, was hitting play and pressing the speaker button before I could protest, not that I really would have,

"Stefan mate, as much as I understand that you're busy, probably with that luscious little girlfriend of yours, you need to answer that damned phone of yours when I call. The shipment is in and Rebekah is getting anxious to get it sorted out. You know the place and I expect you no later than 11. Don't keep me waiting." And then the voice cut out leaving more questions than answers. Swearing I pushed my fingers rough back through my hair before glancing over at Caroline, hoping that she got more from the cryptic little message then I did.

"Don't look at me like that." She snarked folding her arms across her chest and looking at me like I was a little insane, "I don't know anything more about that little shit and what he's up to then you do." Stretching slightly she pressed some button on my brothers phone before setting it down on the coffee table, the corner of her lips curling into a smile, "There! Now Saint Stefan will have no idea that we were poking around on his phone. I reset the voicemail to make it look like it hadn't been listened to before. I love androids!" skipping behind the couch she poured herself a drink before seeming to think twice about it and pouring me one as well. "Okay Damon so what's the plan, and don't tell me you don't know cause I know better! I know that look in your eyes, it means you're planning something and god help Stefan when you get done with him." Shaking my head I took a sip of the drink that she handed me as I thought about it. Just because he was doing something with Klaus didn't necessarily mean that anything bad was going on. Snorting I took another swig, who were we kidding, if Klaus and Stefan were involved there couldn't be anything good going on. Picking up my brothers phone I walked towards the kitchen depositing it on the counter, let him think that he had accidentally left there. Caroline trailed behind me a frown marring her features as she took another sip of her drink, the slightly wince as she swallowed betraying how much she really hated bourbon.

Caroline leaned back against the counter folding her arms across her chest after she set the drink behind her.

"What do you think he mean when he said ship-"she cut herself off midsentence as Katherine walked into the kitchen, body clad in her signature leather and lips painted a bright whore red, typical Katherine fashion.

"Who said what about a ship?" she questioned leaning against the kitchen counter and rudely taking up Caroline's drink. Caroline looked panicked for all of ten seconds before she was calmly shrugging.

"Tyler wants to go to some place down in Richmond tomorrow night called the Shipyard." She looked slightly puzzled playing the ditzy blond to her benefit as she lied through her teeth, "Apparently its some kinda bar or something though why the hell someone would wanna name a place that is beyond me." For once I was actually thankful that Caroline was still with her douchebag boyfriend but the whole my best friend deserves someone better was a talk that the two of us would have to have a later time. Shaking my head I pushed away from the counter and towards Katherine.

"You're all dolled up there pet." I tired after a moment, swallowing down the bile that was threatening to come up as I slipped my arm around Katherine's waist, "You look- sexy as hell and it makes me wonder where exactly you think you're going." Katherine cocked an eyebrow while Caroline gave me a look that sad I could be any more obvious, okay so maybe I was laying it on a little thick.

"Not that it's any of your business Damon but a friend and I are going out for the night." Caroline snorted and quickly tried to cover it up by coughing, but it wasn't fooling any of us. "And what exactly do you think I so damn funny?" Katherine snarled as she rounded on Caroline. For her part Caroline was fighting the smile that was threatening to come through and you could tell. Pitch one bitch against another and it was likely to erupt into some sort of catfight or another and Caroline as much as I loved her, the girl really could be a bitch.

"How much are you paying her?" she finally questioned lifting her chin up defiantly so she could look Katherine in the eyes, "Cause lord knows that's the only way that you could have anything even remotely close to being a friend." Tightening my arms around Katherine's waist I physically moved her away from Caroline as she swore, the claws coming out.

"Just you wait Barbie." She snarled as she struggled against my arms, "Damon isn't gonna always be there to protect your ass and when he isn't you're mine."

"Bring it bitch." Caroline crowed with a smile, goading her on. Rolling my eyes I dragged Katherine kicking and struggling into the foyer before setting her down on her feet.

"Ignore her; just go out with your…friend…" Katherine turned a cold calculating look towards me before shrugging, the anger that she was feeling seconds before seeming to melt away. Brushing invisible lent off of her body she flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Don't wait up." She quipped before walking out the door. Caroline was by my side the second that the door slammed behind Katherine, my car keys dangling from her fingers.

"Come on Sherlock let's get going." When I looked at her like she had one too many screws loose Caroline shoved at my shoulder nodded towards the door. "Come on. We're gonna follow her." When I still kept giving her a blank look, confused as hell Caroline finally got frustrated and reached past me to tug open the front door. "Let's get a move on genius. Its either you come out and drive or I'll just go without you…and I'll take your car too." She was out of the doorway then and I could hear the sound of a car door behind opened.

"Like hell you're driving my car." I growled out, pausing long enough to grab my jacket off of the coat rack.

That's how we ended up outside of this shady looking warehouse, over an hour away from home, parked back by the trees with the lights off and trying to keep from drawing attention to ourselves, not that cracked out Barbie was helping that any. Katherine had gone into the building twenty minutes earlier, half draped over my brother and greeted at the door by a guy that I wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. It could have been years and I still would recognize Klaus, saw the way that he drugged Elena, how he manipulated her most nights in my nightmares, the reminder that I had driven her to that a constant reminder.

"Damn it how long are we gonna sit here?" Caroline was slowly losing her ADHD addled mind as she continued to bounce, struggling to remain still for mere minutes at a time and failing considerably. "I'm gonna go check it out! I'll be right back." And then she was sliding out of the car and making a mad dash towards the warehouse before I could even open my mouth to stop her. Groaning I laid my head against the steering wheel swearing softly before climbing out of the car. She was gonna get both of us caught and god knows what would happen then. Pocketing my keep I trekked up towards the building, glancing down at my feet every few seconds to make sure I didn't step on any branches. By the time I had gotten towards the side of the building I was more than a little on edge. Peering around the corner I debated my next move when Caroline popped out of nowhere and came rushing past me, grabbing my arm.

"Time to go!" She squealed practically dragging me along.

"What happened?" I questioned finally yanking my arm out of her grasp and making for my door. Caroline shook her head and threw open the passenger door behind diving into the car as I slipped into the driver's side.

"No talkie more driving." She panted out. I didn't question it, I started the car, barely waiting for the engine to completely turn over before I was forcing it into reverse and getting out of there as fast as I could. Caroline ducked down in the front seat next to me, occasionally glancing out the pack window in small peaks before ducking down again. It wasn't until we were back on the freeway and out of the woods per say that I spoke again.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was?" I questioned. Caroline giggled and bounced in her seat, feeling safe again I assumed before digging her phone out of her pocket.

"I am like awesome!" She squealed again. Shaking my head I tried to keep calm instead of demanding what the hell had happened from her, she would tell me as soon as she settled down, "man 007 has nothing on me." Rolling my eyes I pushed down harder on the gas, weaving through the cars as we came up to them. Looking mighty proud of herself, Caroline dropped the phone in my lap before reaching for the steering wheel, taking over steering.

"Watch the video and then look over the pictures." Looking at her curiously and more than a little tempted to pull the car over instead of trusting her driving I finally clicked on the first file. The noise was fuzzy, more of the crickets in the surrounding trees then what was being said inside the warehouse but the picture was clear enough. Klaus, Katherine, Stefan and some blond woman that I was assuming was Rebekah were going through boxes, pulling out one pillow then the next before laying into them with a razorblade. Feathers spewed out with each slash but the four people didn't seem to care about that, instead focusing in on the white brink shaped objects.

"Is that what I think that is?" I questioned as the blond shook one of the bricks, the white block giving off little sparks of light.

"LSD." Caroline grinned as she jerkily maneuvered us into a different lane, "They're peddling drugs and I got a butt load of evidence on it too." She giggled and waiting until my hands were back on the steering wheel before grabbing her phone off of my lap. "They didn't see me, I don't think so at least but it's enough to get Elena away from Stefan and to damn him too." She drew her eyebrows together before glancing over at me, "you didn't look through the pictures. I have this sickening one of Katherine and Stefan sucking face! You have enough to break them up." Letting out a slow breath I pushed harder on the accelerator, the faster that I could get Elena away from my brother the better.

**A/n- ello my lovelies. First off this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, it was planned out I just couldn't make it come out smoothly; hopefully it's not too bad. So I'm sorry that this took so damn long to get out, I blame it on needing to smooth things out and my friend getting me addicted to supernatural. Anyways! The chapters are all planned out there are going to be a grand total of 13 of them with a happy ending guaranteed! Next chapter Damon shows Elena the proof of Stefan which is gonna be a fun one. Next chapters of Rumor has it and Bulletproof Heart should be up within the next few days considering they are both almost completely written. As always thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorite and followed the story, the inspire me to keep going and to keep writing so thank you very very much for them. Until next time happy reading!**


	6. Making The Most

**Without End chapter 6- Making The Most**

**_You tell me how great it's going to be_**

**_But deep down you know you can't be with me_**

**_So what do you build me up with hope for?_**

**_It does me no good to have faith in a photo_**

The drive home seemed to take forever, traffic driving me insane until Caroline finally couldn't take my swearing under my breath anymore and hit my arm telling me to shut up. I wanted to sit down with Elena and have our talk, to be able to get it my entire chest, to fix things between the two of us, but it seemed like luck wasn't on my side. The important talk that I wanted to have with her didn't happen until two days later. By the time that we got home it was well past three in the morning and I didn't think that she'd appreciate me walking her up all that much. As much as it irked me to do so I let her sleep and went to bed myself, after all I would have plenty of time the next day to tell her everything that I wanted too…expect I didn't. All it would have taken was simply a matter of getting her alone, even if for a five minutes so that I could tell her what exactly Stefan was up too but she seemed bound and determined to avoid me.

The day that we finally ended up talking was the night of the rehearsal dinner and Elena came to me, her lips set into a thin line and a frown creasing her brow.

"Something wrong?" I questioned when she stormed into my room and slammed the door behind her.

"How long?" She whispered voice barely above a whisper until I had to strain to hear her. Cocking an eyebrow I slid down off of my bed, the book that I was reading clattering to the floor.

"How long what love?" I questioned walking towards her but Elena backed up from me with every step forward that I took until her back hit the door and there was no further that she could go.

"Don't play stupid it doesn't become you." She snarled the look of running disappearing completely until suddenly all I could see was anger. "How long has he been fucking her!" And just like that it clicked in my head what this whole conversation was about.

"Stefan." Elena gave me a look that said she thought I was an idiot.

"Of course Stefan!" She pushed forward her hands pressing into my chest, backing me up until my legs hit the edge of my bed and I was forced to sit down. A look of determination crossed her eyes before she was climbing up onto my bed and straddling my hips. "What does that bitch have that I don't?" It was a rhetorical question and I knew it but that didn't stop me from attempting to answer it.

"My brother is an idiot, Katherine has nothing on you, you're am…" Elena didn't want to hear it though apparently because the next thing I knew was her lips were on mine and her hand was tangling in my hair. Frozen in shock I barely managed to latch my hands onto her waist as she completely plundered my mouth, tongue stroking along my own in a rough meshing of lips. The noise that passed from her lips was like a jolt to my brain, my hands slipping up her side, slightly under her shirt. Hips rolling down in a smooth grind she tore her lips from mine. Licking my lips I tried to take in the woman that I loved, right where I wanted her but then Stefan's face kept popping up in my head and I knew that this wasn't right. She had somehow found out about Katherine and Stefan and she was hurting, if she had come to me at any other time I would have said to hell with it and she would have been under my body as I made myself familiar with the woman that I loved again but at that point I couldn't bring myself to do anything…our first time together couldn't be about anyone but us. "Elena?" I questioned softly even as my libido screamed at me that I was a fucking idiot and to let it go. Elena full on growled, her lips sealing over my collar bone, her teeth setting into the skin hard enough to draw blood. "Love, we need to st-shit." The mouth on my skin started to pull slowly at the skin, leaving one hell of a hickey as she ground down even harder, forcing most thoughts from my head. Releasing her waist in favor of her hair I tugged slightly, encouraging her in her marking, the reason for wanting her to stop slipping from my mind for a moment. Pulling back, she licked her lips, hips still grating against mine.

"Tell me you want me." She whimpered, her eyes closed, head slightly tossed back, the ends of her hair trailing along my thighs, "Tell me that you want only me." And if that wasn't the bucket of cold water that ended everything then the knocking on the door followed by a soft 'Daddy are you in there?' was. Swearing I laid back, refusing to look up at Elena and willing down the need to ignore my daughter and fuck her mom.

"I'll be right there April." I called out when I felt like I could speak without giving away what we were doing. Elena frowned at me, her head cocked to the side. Climbing off of my lap she curled her arms around her waist, looking for the world like I had just rejected her, that I had told her that she was disgusting.

"Uncle Ric said to hurry your booty up that you're gonna be late for the dinner." Sighing I pushed off of my bed and straightened my clothes before looking at Elena.

"This," I began gesturing between the two of us, "isn't over by a long shot." Elena rolled her eyes, arms tightening around her waist.

"Yes, it is." And then she was walking over to the door and tugging it open as April-Grace reached up to knock again, "Come on sweetheart." Elena smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and felt like a punch to the stomach, "Damon will meet us down in the dining room." She glanced back at me one last time, her eyes settling on the mark on my neck. Shaking her head like she was trying to clear a thought she reached back and pulled the door closed behind her. Groaning I let out a slow breath feeling for the world like I had just made the biggest fucking mistake of my life. Shaking my head I stood, first thing on the list was a cold shower then a family dinner that was guaranteed to be awkward and when all of that was out of the way I would make things with Elena okay again, if it was the last thing that I did I would fix us.

**A/n- ello my pretties! Okay first off yes I knew that this is short, it's supposed to be because the next chapter is going to be like super long with everything that's going to be going on! For those of you waiting on the next update of bulletproof heart or rumor has it I apologize about it not being up yet, I blame it on a crashed computer and trying to write everything out on a notebook on an iphone. That being said I am trying to rewrite both chapters as quickly as I can and they should be up soon. As always thank you to everyone that reviews, followed, favorite ect, I really appreciate it, it does honestly mean the world to me. The other thing is, if anyone has any questions please don't hesitate to ask, I'd be more then happy to answer them. Okay this is long enough, until next time happy reading!**


	7. Tonight

**Chapter 7- Tonight**

_**To a night you wont forget**_

_**But that you might regret**_

_**Yeah you might regret**_

_**Every action has a consequence**_

_**But do you know it yet, do you know it yet**_

Dinner was absolute hell. From the moment that I had sat down thirty minutes before it had gone from tense and slightly awkward to down right horrible. Elena refused to look at me, shifting every now and then in her seat as Stefan kept trying to engage her in some form of conversation or another. Across the table from me April-Grace bounced slightly in her seat her mouth gaping open and closed like she wanted to keep saying something but wasn't quite sure how to say it. Next to me Caroline wasn't fairing much better, her leg bouncing like she was struggling to sit still too. Licking my lips I glanced over at the happy couple sitting down at the head of the table, feeling like my stomach would hit the floor. I wanted that with Elena, I wanted that happiness, the promises of things to come, the family that I never had, but if my haphazard completely unintentional rejection of Elena was any indication it wouldn't be happening anytime soon if at all. Reaching for my drink I took a swig of the alcohol praying that it would give me courage to get through the rest of the night.

"Whats that thing on your neck?" April-Grace had finally gotten her voice, her head cocked to the side as she hardcore glared at my neck. "Was it from a monster?" It took me a moment to wonder what was on the base of my neck and then I remembered Elena's teeth sinking into the skin as she had ground down against me. Stefan's eyes settled down on my collarbone his eyes accusing as Katherine looked like Christmas had come early.

"Oh my god you slut," Caroline squealed tugging at the corner of my button-down, pulling the material further away to expose the mark even more. Elena looked slightly smug before she looked down at her plate, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What the hell Damon." Stefan growled climbing to his feet and me being the idiot that I am at times said what could have possibly been the most stupid thing to date.

"Hey I'm the one with the mark not her, if you have a problem with it tell your girlfriend to stop trying to jump me." Katherine laughed, Caroline squeaked, Stefan looked ready to murder me, Elena wouldn't stop that little smirk of hers and the other four occupants of the table kept looking at the rest of us like they were completely confused. Having some sane thought Jenna was smart enough to see that hell was on the edge of breaking loose and climbing to her feet she shot Ric a look before reaching for April-Grace's hand. My daughter protested as her aunt drug her out of the dining room, telling her that she needed to protect me cause uncle Jeremy was gonna murder me and from the look that Elena's brother was giving me she wasn't wrong in that thought. The second that the living room door closed behind Jenna and my daughter Jeremy was on his feel barely restrained fury crossing his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing touching my sister?" Jeremy demanded from across the table. Caroline jumped to her feet, legs knocking the edge of the table as she came to my defense.

"Damon would never touch her without her permission so maybe you should be asking Elena what she was doing touching Damon!"

Elena grabbed the edge of Jeremy's shirt, tugging it as she snapped at him to sit his ass back down but Jeremy was having none of that and apparently neither was Ric cause the next thing I knew I was being hauled to my feet by my best friend and he looked like he wanted to beat the ever living shit outta me.

"She told you from the day that she came back that she wanted you to leave her alone Damon." He growled out, his hands on my shirt tightening. Shaking my head I tried to defend myself but then Katherine had to open her mouth like the annoying bitch she was and that's when all hell truly broke loose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing touching Damon, he's mine." She snapped turning on Elena.

"The hell he's yours." Elena snapped back her hands on her hips and looking sexy as hell with anger clear in her eyes, focus man, "Damon wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole, he's mine." And then just because she's an über bitch and everything has to be about her Katherine was jumping at Elena and dragging her to the floor in a full out cat fight. In a sight that any other time would have turned me on I was stuck watching as Elena's brother and Stefan drug the two girls apart but not before Elena had managed to scratch her nails down Katherine's face in three rather bloody lines and Katherine had landed a few blows to Elena as well. Jeremy and Stefan tried to separate the girls into different corners of the room but the two girls didn't want to have it, trying to get at each other even as they were dragged apart.

"Go upstairs Elena." Jeremy ordered when he had finally gotten her into the corner out of Katherine's war path. Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I've done nothing wrong and this is my family make her leave."She demanded with a little stamp of her foot that reminded me of Caroline. Jeremy shook his head and glanced over at Stefan who smartly then proceeded to drag Katherine kicking and screaming from the room.

"I'm gonna go take April from Jenna and leave you three to it, Elena I'll send her to you in the morning, I think you and Damon need to have a little talk." And then Caroline was exiting the room as well leaving me standing with two guys that wanted to kill me for daring to hurt Elena and Elena herself, looking for the world like she wanted to run.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are,"Jeremy began rounding on me the moment that Ric had released me, a barely concealed fury pouring off him in waves, "but my sister is not just some girl that you can play around with whenever the mood strikes you." Ric agreed, lifting one of the wine glasses off the table and downing it in one go, probably wishing like me that it was something a lot stronger.

"Its not what you think," but even to my ears that start sounded pathetic and the snort that came from the other side of the table and my best friend showed me that I wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Really then tell me what it is cause as far as I can tell you get off on fucking around with my sister's head." In any other situation I would have been happy to have someone defending Elena like her brother was, would have been right there beside him. lord knows she deserved better then me and my really fucked up security issues. "Were you not the man who fucked her, knocked her up and then left her to raise your daughter on her own?" Holding my hand up I demanded silence from Jeremy, that wasn't how things had gone down between us, not even close, Elena had been the one to walk out on me and I may have been a bastard but I never would have left her on her own with my child, I wasn't that heartless.

"What happened between Elena and I, its just that, between Elena and I and while I get that you want to protect her you need to back up and quickly." I growled out. Jeremy looked like he wanted to hit me and quite frankly I didn't blame him but he didn't know the whole story and I wasn't going to let him sit there and judge me without hearing out my side. "Your sister left me." I reminded him, folding my arms across my chest, "if I had known when she walked out that door that she was pregnant then things would have gone a hell of a lot different. Fuck, if I had thought that it would have made any kind of difference I would have gone after her cause as much as you want to sit there and play me out as the bad guy in all this your missing one key element of the whole story. I loved your sister, hell I still love your sister and while I may be really messed up I wanted what was best for her and that is the reason why I let her go. But the moment that she stepped back through that door I knew I couldn't let her walk away from me, not again. So no to answer your question, I don't think that I can play with her head like you all think I want to, I don't want to play with her head, I want her back." Ric who had remained silent through my whole speech finally let out a soft chuckle that quickly turned into a full blown laugh. Narrowing my eyes at him I tried to keep from getting mad but to me the whole situation was far from funny.

"Oh come on," he snorted when he looked up to find me glaring at him, "You have to find it slightly amusing that Damon Salvatore, known ladies man, is finally under the old ball and chain and she doesn't even want him back." his words felt like a sucker punch to the gut and I had to remind myself that we had just ruined his wedding rehearsal dinner and that as much as I wanted to punch him I owed it to the guy not too.

"Ignoring the drunk," I began turning back to look at Jeremy, "I understand that you want to protect her, I know I've already said that but I want to stress I do know that. I'm not going to hurt her, not again, I've made my mistakes and I'm going to fix them. You just have to let me." Sighing I pushed fingers back through my hair, feeling slightly like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, "If there's anyone that you should be killing right now its my brother, hell I wanna kill him myself." Shaking my head and laughed slightly, humorlessly, "Give me tonight, if tomorrow Elena tells you that she still hates me you're welcome to come at me, I wont stop you, just let me try to make it right." Jeremy looked like he wanted to protest, hell if I was in his place I would be protesting too, but instead he nodded his head once.

"Fine, you have tonight, but this conversation isn't over." he looked pointedly down at the mark on my neck causing me to groan. I wanted it done and over with, Elena and I had a lot of talking to do and it wasn't going to happen with her brother and my best friend in the room.

By the time that I was done talking things over with Jeremy and Ric and neither of them wanted to slaughter me anymore, firmly knowing that Elena had jumped me and not the other way around Elena had disappeared. Taking the stairs two at a time I prayed that Caroline was being the angel on my shoulder and that she had taken April-Grace like I had asked her too so that her mother and I could have a long over due talk. Shoving open the door to my bedroom I was met by the sound of the shower running and the bathroom door cracked open. The black dress the Elena had worn to the rehearsal was thrown on the floor, various pieces of fabric forming a trail to the bathroom. Pushing my fingers back through my hair I ran over all the possibilities of what could possibly happen before deciding to hell with it, let it play out how it would. Knocking on the door I announced my presence before pushing the door the rest of the way open, steam greeting me in a cloud.

"Elena?" she was humming softly to herself as her hands ran through her chocolate strands, her back to the door. My throat felt dry, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth as my eyes wandered down over the part of her body that I could see, the opaque glass cutting in just below the curve of her lower back. Licking my lips I tried to swallow as my mind went blissfully blank, well there went that conversation.

"Are you gonna stand there staring at me all night or are you gonna get in." She teased glancing over her shoulder at me. Shaking my head I tried to think of all the reasons why I shouldn't be stripping down and joining her and I was coming up with nothing. "and before you give me more of that I don't want this to be about Stefan shit, I'm telling you, I'm inviting you in because I want you in here," she gave me this coy little smile, her hands gliding over the bare skin of her hip, the curve of her breast barely visible past her arm, "not as anything against Stefan or Katherine but simply for me." shaking my head with a slow growl I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, growing frustrated easily when I couldn't get them undone fast enough. Elena laughed slightly, keeping her back to me as she watched me struggle to strip fast enough. Finally when the last of my clothes hit the floor she turned towards me and cocked her finger in a come hither, her free hand pushing open the glass door on the shower. The second that I stepped into the cubical her hands were wrapping around my neck and drawing my lips down against hers, tongue insistently seeking access to my mouth. Tangling my fingers in her hair, I cradled the back of her head as I pressed her body into the side of the shower. Elena tore her mouth away from mine with a whimper, arching harder into me as she tried to avoid the cold tiles. Leaning down I set my teeth into the base of her neck, determined to give her a mark to match the one that had gotten me into trouble at dinner. She hummed softly as I sucked roughly at the skin of her throat, encouraging me forward with a hand to the back of my neck. It as like we hadn't spent five years apart, hadn't spent five years wondering what the other way doing. Her leg hooked its way around my hip as I pressed my lips back into hers, fingers sinking into the skin of my shoulders. I wanted her and I wanted her then. She tightened her leg at my hip tugging my body closer as I scraped my teeth along her collar bone. Her hand in my hair pulled me back up for a full on assault of her lips against mine.

Her body rocked into mine with each kiss, a slow grind that was driving all thoughts from my head expect that I needed her, the pounding of water on the tiles behind us a distant memory. Slipping my hands down onto her waist I tilted her hips up slightly and just like that I was pushing into her, sliding home in one smooth thrust. Elena gasped out softly, her nails digging into the skin at my shoulder as I just held myself there for a moment- this was where I belonged.

"I love you." I whispered pressing my lips to the hollow beneath her ear. Elena whimpered faintly her grip on my shoulders tightening until I was sure she had broken skin.

"D-Damon." She murmured, softly pleading with me, the hurried movements of earlier giving way to something softer, something that I should have been giving Elena since the first time she had climbed into my bed. Each thrust was measured, smooth, my fingers stroking her hipbone as I made love to her. "Please...faster." She choked out but I was having none of that. My first time with her in years and I would be damned if she was going to rush me. Stroking my hand slowly up her thigh I drew her leg on my hip slightly up higher, just enough to change the angle until she was clawing at me, my name a broken plea on her lips. Catching her mouth with my own I claimed her over and over again tongue sweeping past her lips to stroke along hers. I wanted it to last as I learned her body again but all good things must come to an end and Elena was tightening around me with a cry, her head tilted back against the tiles of the shower, chest rising and falling rapidly with her breathing.

Pressing my lips to her breast above her heart I let go, let the pulsing walls of her sex pull me over the edge. Closing my eyes I let my forehead fall to her shoulder, barely registering the now cold water pouring down on my back. Faintly I felt her lips against my temple, her fingers stroking through my hair.

"I love you too." She whispered her lips moving to the skin of my shoulder in a soft kiss. Reaching for the water I shut it off, shivering slightly as the cold air assaulted my body. Elena hissed, nipples tightening against my chest. Letting out a sigh I reached for her other leg, hiking her up against my front, my arms slipping down to rest under her ass as her legs curled themselves around me. "Take me to bed Damon." Pressing my lips to the mark I made on her neck I tightened my grip before walking the two of us into my bedroom.

Elena sighed as I set her down on my covers, her hands reaching for my arms to draw me back down against her body. Pressing her lips to the corner of mine she let out a soft breath.

"We can talk in the morning." Her legs parted slightly, pulling me between them to settle against her, "Let tonight just be about us." Against all instinct I nodded, turning my head the few inches to press my lips back into hers, setting about reclaiming her completely. Elena shifted under me, her lips pressing just a little harder into mine in a rough kiss that stole any thought of protesting.

"_We'll talk in the morning,"_ I repeated, allowing myself to get lost in her- but that morning talk would never come, Elena slipping out of my arms in the early hours before dawn while I was still sleeping and disappearing before we'd ever get that chance.

**A/n-sorry it took so long to get this one up, as promised its longer then most of the chapters that I write and yeah a lot happened. Anyways as always thank you to everyone that reviewed followed or favorited this story it really does mean the world to me. Please don't forget to review, any questions or anything like that don't hesitate to ask I'd be more then happy to answer them for you. Okay that's all for now, until next time happy reading.**


	8. New

**The day has finally come**

**Now I can say that it's over and done**

**Because nothing can do so much **

**To something so untouched**

**But then could you **

**Be the one that's waiting for me? Yeah**

**I'm gonna live it up tonight; brush away all the parasites**

**I won't be left with nothing to lose**

**One thing I have become today; another rampant run-away**

**In search of something that was never there in you**

The next morning I woke up naked and cold, the sheets missing from my bed and the only proof that Elena had ever been there the various scratch marks and hickies that littered my torso. Swearing under my breath I reached up to push fingers back through my hair, my body sore from being put to good use in ways that it hadn't been since she had left me the first time. Lolling my head to the side I swore again as I took in the time blinking back at me from my alarm clock. I had less then forty-five minutes to not only get my ass into the shower so I didn't smell like sex anymore but to also get dressed and down to the church before I missed my best friend's wedding-something that I didn't think even Ric, with his infinite amount of patience where I was concerned, could forgive. Pulling myself out of bed I started for the shower only to have my phone on my dresser vibrate. Hoping that it was Elena explaining why the hell she had taken off on me I was only mildly disappointed when the text was from Caroline demanding to know where the hell I was. Flipping down the side of my phone so it was on silent I climbed into the shower, determined to not think about how pissed off I was.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and I was in the car on the way to the church, my cell phone sitting on the seat next to me, the screen lighting up every few minutes with Caroline's name, probably wanting to know where I was, the wedding was due to start in fifteen minutes. I was already running even further behind then I originally was after almost forgetting the rings on my nightstand and having to turn around for them. Internally I tried to reason with myself that there was a good reason that Elena had snuck out of my bed first thing in the morning without saying a damn word to me but the more that I thought about it the more angry that I became. Pulling into the parking lot I threw the car into park and practically ripped the keys out of the engine not caring that I was probably doing damage to my baby as I slammed the door behind me. Ric greeted me at the door, his eyebrows drawn together when he took in my probably extremely tousled look and the anger that I was sure was visible to everyone.

"You okay to do this?" He questioned when it was probably me that should have been asking him that instead. Nodding I pushed open the doors to the church and stopped dead in my tracks. There standing in the front acting like she had not a care in the world was Elena, a half smile curling the corner of her lips as she talked to her brother. Stomping down on the emotions that were threatening to bubble over I walked to the front, completely ignoring her when she tried to get my attention. Ric joined me a few seconds later and just like that I turned it off, I wasn't going to let her ruin my best friend's day. After the music started I zoned out, focusing on everything from Caroline sitting in the front row to my daughter as she walked down the aisle in front of Jenna tossing flowers to either side of her. Several times Elena tried to catch my eye, tried to get me to look over at her, to focus on her so she could no doubt mouth something out me but I was having none of it. Ric clearing his throat reminded me that I was supposed to be handing over rings and I did so, glancing over at my daughter again, squishing all thoughts of how I wanted this with Elena, it wasn't the time nor the place for thoughts like that. All too soon the ceremony was over and Ric was locking lips with Jenna like his life depended on it. They broke apart and we followed them out to the waiting car, all wishing them well, Elena forgotten for a brief moment as I told my best friend how happy I was for him. And then they were gone and it was just Elena Caroline my daughter and I standing in front of the church, everyone else having filed towards their cars.

"Damon?" Elena questioned stepping towards me, her hand moving to rest on my arm. Yanking my arm out of her grasp I tried to ignore the look of pain that filtered across her face as I leaned down to pick my daughter up in my arms.

"You look beautiful." I smiled pushing her curls back from her face. April giggled and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I look like a princess." She whispered into my ear her arm curling around the back of my neck. Nodding I hugged her to me as her mother called my name once again, the desperation clear in her voice.

"I'll take April home." Caroline offered glancing from Elena to me and back again. Nodding I set April down and barely spared the two of them a glance before turning on Elena.

"We need to talk." She began her hands wringing out in front of her, twisting the flowers in her grip over and over again. "I know that it wasn't fair of me to run out on you this morning but I needed to think and I couldn't do it with you lying next to me." Rolling my eyes I folded my arms across my chest, watching her start to shift awkwardly from one foot to the other as I let the silence grow between the two of us. I wanted to watch her struggle, wanted her to understand what she had done and how wrong it really was. "I lied Damon." She finally whimpered out looking down at her hands before glancing up at me, "I said that last night wasn't about Stefan and Katherine but it really was." Sighing she pushed her hair back, her eyes refusing to meet mine. "It was a mistake, something that never should have happened and I'm sorry that I didn't stop it last night but I just wanted it to stop and I knew that you would make it stop. I knew that you would help me forget that I wouldn't be able to think about how Stefan cheated on me and how I will never live up to Katherine." Sniffling she reached up to wipe at the tears that had at some point started to fall down her cheeks. "I know that it was wrong of me and I'm sorry I shouldn't have used you like that, I shouldn't have played with you like that and I know that apologizing won't fix it but I need to do something, I've felt so guilty for doing that to you." She let out a sob, dropping the flowers to the floor in favor of wiping at her cheeks. Letting out a slow breath I waited for the anger to build, waited until I lost it and yelled at her but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything as the silence started to grow between the two of us again, her sobs growing harder with each passing moment. I wanted to feel something, anything as the woman that I love broke down in front of me, wanted to take her into my arms and tell her that everything that going to be okay, that we were going to be okay but I wouldn't lie to her, I had never lied to her and I wasn't going to promise her something that I wasn't sure of. "Damn it Damon say something." Shaking my head I licked my lips.

"I'll have my lawyer contact you about setting up a time that I can see my daughter Elena." I finally spoke, watching her face crumple, the look of rejection of heartbreak making me want to take the words back even as I spoke them, "I think it's best if this is goodbye between the two of us." My voice was monotone the whole time that I was speaking to her, the feeling of numbness settling down over my heart. I wanted to feel nothing so I would feel nothing as I destroyed the girl that I loved if only to keep myself whole, I was selfish like that. I was done fighting for a woman that would never fight back for me.

"Damon…" she reached for me, and I stepped back, knew that if she touched me I would lose my resolve that I would give into her and that we would go in circles hurting each other over and over again. "Please…"

"No Elena." Shaking my head I tugged my car keys from my pocket, "I'll have Caroline grab my things from the house so you don't have to see me again." And with that I was turning my back on her and walking away, my shoulders squared as it took everything in me to not turn around and go back to her.

**A/n- Don't kill me! No seriously I promise this story will have a happy ending this just needed to happen for the next couple of chapters to happen. Anyways as always thank you to everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed they mean the world to me and help me to keep writing. I have this story finished, I finished it while in bootcamp I'm just editing out the chapters and making them a lot less choppy and angsty then they are right now cause I doubt that's what you guys want right now yeah? Anyways the next chapter should be up soon as well as the next chapter to coming undone and bulletproof heart. Until next time happy reading!**

**-Jayden**


End file.
